The Circle
A curious combination of both Shaper and Diplomat stocks * *Posses psionic abilities *Exude a level of control of the Noble Houses by working their way into every aspect of life, from pleasure servants and disguised traders to advisors and even Noble husbands and wives. *Posses the technological understanding and gifts to manipulate genetics to a certain degree, which they use to eugenically guide the breeding of the Noble Houses *Utilize a rare crystal which is a powerful source of energy, using it to focus their own powers or draw from in order to amplify their own abilities * The Circle *All members of the circle utilize Lodestone Shards, to enhance or stabilize their powers, usually in the form of a wand, sceptre or stave which is designed to channel the effects *All members ranked Mother/Father or higher make use of personalized Meditation Chambers, which usually include the construction of intricate Lodestone circuits designed to rejuvenate and enchance the user *Most skilled members communicate through the use of psionically charged mirrors which they use to speak instantly over vast distances 'No man needs religion. Religion has, since time immemorial given rise to countless acts of ignorance, hatred and violence. No, no man needs religion, but every man, no matter their species, their gender, or even their beleif, needs faith. Faith in themselves, faith in their leaders, faith in their peers, faith in their future, a man needs faith. And that is what we are. Some call us a religion because we venerate great saints and build wonderous cathedrals. but we are no more than a faith, a faith that every being, no matter their origin or station can rise and become greater, for the better of themselves and for all" An organization older than the United Empire itself, it exists as one of the legacies of the Order, and was intergral in the early formation of the empire itself through its mediation of the early houses and its keen manipulations of the species left in the wake of the ancients disappearance, to this end it has established itself as what appears to be a highly religious, highly mysterious organization which exists as an enigma to those not inducted into its numbers, while in actuality existing as a powerful political entity based in its logical and pragmatic view of the universe and the survival of the ancients legacy. An ancient and secretive order which draws its focus on the identification and acquisition of those born with latent or developing psionic and extra sensory abilities for the purpose of training and refining their abilities, as well as those with desirable genetic qualities which would better serve to improve the natural state of humanity. Utilizing a combination of arcane technologies designed to enhance and refine the natural talents of their members, they have earned a place of respect and fear both off an on the battlefield. Mystic Eugenisists Each member of the Circle begins their life in the exact same way, at the age of five, all children are screened by Circles Envoys who operate out of the Circle Academies located on every Pantheon world, if a child is found to posses psionic abilities they are indcted into the Circle at an Acolyte level and are given a grace period to say goodbye to their families before beginning the long journey towards their future. (Submission to inspection and induction are mandatory, however to offset the negative stigma involved, the families are greatly compensated with honour, prestige and an annual remmuneration provided the candidate performs as theyre expected throughout their career) Once inducted, the child is given a basic level of education, to bring them to the expected standard (equivalent to a fundamental education) while they await the arrival of the Black Ship (otherwise known as the Circle Fleet) the massive mobile flotilla whose sole responsibility it is to gather all Acolytes and transport them to the nearest Circle Tower (otherwise known as the Circle Fortress, or Cathedral City) as well as protect the Circles investments on worlds where direct Pantheon intervention is either no an option, or not prefered. When all Acolytes along a given route have been collected, they are delivered to the Circle Fortress, usually located on a world ruled entirely by the organization itself (as opposed to governed by the Pantheon or its representatives) and there the true education of an Acolyte can begin. Each Fortress itself is designed in an exact replica image of each other, all a wide arching circle which opens at one end, being flanked by two massive towers while on the exact opposite side the largest, and most prominent feature of the fortress, the Main Tower, stands, overlooking the entire area from dizzying heights. At the heart of each fortress also stands the ancient symbol of the Circle, a large, white, twisted tree seemingly carved with silver vein, these sacred trees hail from the Circles origin world of --- psionic abilities existed within the Ancient civilization as a common factor, the education of the Ancients focusing their powerful abilities on the self and the control of ones immediate environment, affording them even more prodigious strength, stamina and constitution. the truly powerful were able to maintain these abilities while also expanding their field of influence, giving them the capacity to effect the world around them on a larger scale. psionic abilities within the Circle are broken into schools, each focusing on a particular set of skills and abilities which are all derivative of abilities used by the Ancients, with certain instances of abilities also used by the Fallen, however it is next to impossible to learn and use all of these schools well let alone at all meaning that most dedicate themselves to one or two schools which they perfect the use of over their lifetime. Schools Elemancy Elemental Control Earth - Erosion/Compression Fire - Energizing/Combustion Wind - Flight/Vibration Water - Hydromorphism/Freezing Biomancy Rejuvenation and Life Control Telemancy Cognition and Mind Control Neuromancy Awareness and Recognition Psychomancy Matter Manipulation and Control Philosophy "We must never fail to remind those outside of our order as to our superiority, lest their fear turn to animosity and threaten our survival" - Reverred Mother Astiel Lohnoi "All things are but resources to be expended; sexuality, happiness, even loyalty. All are to be cultivated and used when most appropriate, and when potential gain is at its greatest" History the naked King the queen in rags Prince Princess lord lady baron duke count knight gentleman the tyrant the warrior the beast the traitor the mentor the jester the theif the maiden the priestess the guardian the oracle the trickster the warrior the theif the monk the priestess the half seen the greater gods the gods of man man Zazarx the many handed lord of theives, assassins and spies the desert God of visceral pleasures through experience and adventure of the spirit and self. the great sheik who sits within the silken palaces surrounded by concubines each an empress or genius the familiar one, always known to mix his pleasures and sow intrigue in person rather than through emissaries haskor the grand King lord of tyrants and generals and - the stern stone God who sits within the mountain, driven to conquer and command by an aching tooth which draws - lord of the half built and half finished, speaker of great things and architect of the amazing but ever cursed to sit in the half completed fortress. Sryrk the devouring lord of liars and cheats and vermin a cold king of vicious and meticulous brutality, he does nothing without the cold calculated logic of a machine. stripping away everything around him and converting everything, destroying everything else utterly. lord of the scorned and worthless who hope beyond hope to earn a place at his side rather than be swept away in the brutal cloud that is his legion the gods use mortals as avatars of themselves, enacting their own grand designs above and beyond mortal scope Origins Formation *Acolyte The first stage of any Circle Member, it is the induction level rank which denotes first initiation into the organization and denotes only the need for education *Disciple The basic rank which occupies most if not all of a members adolescent life (excluding those who show extreme promise or lack thereof) it is comparible to the level of a student, where one is tasked with finding their particular talents and fields of interest and gaining further education. *Cleric The casually termed "Apprentice" rank, it is denoted by graduation from the Circle Tower itself as a student, and the acceptance of ones peers, leading the member to be placed within a candidacy pool based on their skill sets and educational history in order to be taken on by a Mother/Father. At this time they continue their education wtihin the field as an attendant to their teacher. *Brother/Sister While still considered the attendant of their teacher, when a Cleric has proven themselves in the field and shown their capabilities they may be given this rank, at which time they will no longer required to maintain constant vigil with their educator. During this time those who hold the rank are often given lesser assignments or tasks to accomplish on their own. *Mother/Father Once recognized for their accomplishments and talents by the Circle itself, a Brother/Sister may be given this title, upon which time they are considered a fully fledged member of the Circle, and privy to all the secrets and requisitions thusly deserved. Most spend their entire careers within the Circle at this rank without further motion, taking on Clerics and educating future generations. *Reverred Mother/Father When one has truly proven themselves a shining example of the Circles morals and values, as well as acheived great deeds throughout their career, they may be elevated to this rank by a council of peers having already attained this rank. These are considered the most capable and powerful of the Circles constituents and as such are often placed in charge of Circle Towers themselves, acting as headmaster and spiritual leader. *Elder The eventuality of any Reverred Mother/Father, when one has maintained their elustrious career and their reputation but has began to succumb to the withering effects of aging, they attain this rank, considered no longer 'relevant' to the day to day running of the Circles operations, they are considered more to be powerfully potent sources of insight and experience, commanding not only respect but great power and connections. Associations Cartographers Organizations Subsidiaries Notable Members